What is described here relates to two component electronic devices and to a hinge assembly cooperating with two such components to impart enhanced flexibility in use.
One type of configuration which has been used in the past for electronic devices is known as a “clamshell”. Such configurations appear in cell phones, computer system, and other devices. In a typical clamshell configuration, two housings are provided and joined by a hinge which enables pivotal movement of one housing relative to the other on an axis which extends along one side edge of the housings, at which they are joined. In a second type of configuration which has been used, special hinges which secure two housings together enable both pivotal movement on an axis which extends parallel to side edges of the housings but also enables rotational movement of one housing relative to the other about an axis which is perpendicular to the side edges. Such special hinges, seen for example in certain computer systems which have touch sensitive or responsive displays (so-called “touch screens”), permit a housing containing a display to folded over a second housing for the display to either be protected by the other housing or exposed for touching by a user.